The Prince and the Potter
by BoredInStyle2
Summary: What happens when you mix one super skinny boy with a superduper fat one? This 801 word story.


The Prince and the Potter

Dudley could not get the evening's events out of his mind. He had just seen dementors. They were some magical creatures, and he did not care about them. What he did care about was what he saw. The dementors had showed him his worst fear, and ever since that moment he had been in a state of .. unhappiness.

--flashback music--

"Harry.. I love you." Dudley cried out. And then he began serenading Harry. "You aaaaaaaaaaare my fire. The one.. desire. Somethingsomething.. It's too late. 'Cause I want it that way. "

Harry looked at Dudley with derision. Was his disgustingly fat cousin asking him out?

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Dudley immediately stopped his singing.

"That's disgusting. I hate you Dudley. I would never go out with you. You're fat." Harry's sharp words cut Dudley more than he would let on.

Dudley began to sob hysterically. Then he began to sing again. "HERE I AMM ONCE AGAINN. I'M TOOOOOOORN INTO PIECES. THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE. SOMETHIGNSOMETHIGN. SOMETHINGSOMETHING. BUT YOU WON'T GET TO SEE THE TEARS I CRIED."

'SHUT UP DUDLEY. ' Harry yelled. And then he stalked away.

--end flashback music--

Dudley did not know what to do. He had no idea that he had feelings for Harry. But little did he know on the very other side of the wall..

Harry was having an internal battle. A war was raging in his mind. He did not know what to do. When he had seen the dementors that day, they had shown him something that he had never seen before.

--Doodledoodledooooo (flashback music)--

"Dudley… I LOVE YOU." Harry cried. "YOU ARE AMAZINGLY GOOD LOOKING AND I THOUGHT THAT IF WE GO OUT TOGETHER WE COULD HAVE AMAZINGLY GOOD LOOKING BABIES TOGETHER EVEN THOUGH THAT'S NOT REALLY POSSIBLE HAHAHAA . " Harry laughed nervously.

Dudley stared back at him in astonishment and disgust. "You're a filthy creature, Harry Potter, and I would never dream of touching you, let alone go out with you!"

Harry was very heartbroken, but then the flashback ended.

He did not know what to do. Suddenly he clicked the word count button and realized that he still had two hundred and fifty words to write. He did not know what to do next. So there he sat wondering. And wondering and wondering and wondering. And he wondered all into the night and into the next day and into the nights and days that were to follow. Dudley also followed this process. Oh, how they wondered. They wondered so hard that they forgot what they were wondering about and had to scroll up to check, after which they sat back down on their beds and wondered some more.

In the midst of all the intense wondering, Harry remembered that he was playing at a concert that night with his band, Harry and the Potters.

He went to Dudley's room nervously and said "Hey fatso, my band is playing tonight so you can come if you want, or you can just sit around eating all day like Jamesworth."

Upon hearing this, Dudley felt much more relaxed. He also realized he had only sixty more words to write. Ecstatic, he ran out and said "Yes, Potter, I will come to see your band play."

--flashforward music--

Harry was very nervous. He had written a special song just for his new love. He closed his eyes and took a breath, and then he began to sing.

"Ooohhh, I met someone fifteen years ago.

But until noowww I did not know.

That they were the one.

The one and onlyyy for mee.

Whenever I see him, I start to daydreammm

The way he eats drives me crazy.

The way his chins wobble around makes me swoon.

I think he is even bigger than the mooon

But I don't careee

If he takes me back to his lair

After a date.. because we live in the same house

So it wouldn't really matter

Because I love him no matter whatttt

And Jamesworth is done with her story, so I'm going to stop singinggggg."

With that, he placed the mic back into the mic holder.

----

Dudley looked at Harry amazedly.

He did not know Harry felt the same away about him as he did for Harry. After that Harry and Dudley got married and lived in a gingerbread house that Harry conjured up for Dudley and they ate to their hearts content everyday and then Dudley became so fat that he had a heart disease and died, and then Harry cried, but he went back to Hogwarts and married Ginny instead.

The End.

**AN: Some of this might not make sense to you. But that's okay. **

**Go to the profile and click on 'Upside Down and Inside Out.' It is a very good story. You will laugh, I promise.**

-Samsworth


End file.
